


Welcome to Climax

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Annoyed Scully, Banter, F/M, Smut, Tie Kink, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Mulder drags Scully out on a case to The Great Lakes State, and Scully finds a way to make the trip well worth it.





	Welcome to Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Per the 50 States of Sex rules, this is an established relationship. I love Michigan and lived there most of my life and have experienced all of its fun quirks and annoying side effects. It’s a breathtaking state to be in and the Great Lakes really are one of a kind. 
> 
> Thank you to Andrea/@suilven and Laia/@aweburnphoenix for the beta!

——

I-75 Northbound Highway

Southern, MI

12:32PM

They’ve been in _Pure Michigan,_ according to the numerous signs explaining how green, fresh, and wet the state shaped like a sodden mitten is, for four hours now. Since then, Scully has succumbed to a fit of allergy ridden sneezes; a random chill inducing cold front; a kiss of sunburn across the apples of her cheeks from a sudden intense show of the sun; humidity frizzed hair that won’t stay tucked behind her ears; and pressure building behind her sinuses. And now, she’s currently fighting sleep as she watches clouds weep buckets along the windshield. She hasn’t witnessed a weather shift like this since Kroner, Kansas.

As she flicks her eyes over to her irritatingly sexy partner thrumming his fingers along the wheel, she knows he is utterly oblivious to her plight.

A boyish thrill sends a grin across Mulder’s mouth as he eyes their destination sign. “Welcome to Climax: Your pleasure awaits,” he announces and she scoffs.

“What, no good?” He nudges her arm, teasing with his perfect puppy dog pout. “Personally, I think it’s a pretty clever welcome sign.”

“Of course you would,” she mumbles, fully aware her annoyance has seeped into her tone. The weather isn’t his fault, she knows, yet the fact that they are in this state currently bumping along a road with more potholes than the Grand Canyon sure as hell is.

“Oh?” he questions with mock hurt. “I’m fairly certain the last time we visited _pleasure town_ it was together, and our stay was well worth the trip.”

Pun aside, vivid images of them rolling around on the bed, tearing at each other’s clothes with his mouth firmly latched onto hers is the last thing she needs to focus on before they meet the locals. “Look, I’m sorry. But this,” she waves her arm around the stifling car as rain pelts against it, “seems like Hell, and not a place in which pleasure awaits.”

“Actually, we passed Hell about 30 miles ago.” He thumbs behind him with a smirk and laughs as she arches her brow angrily. “I bet they sell kick-ass T-shirts.”

“Mulder…” She lets irritation take over. Between the dampness of her skin, and their lack of frequent sexual release together since recovering from a giant, flesh eating mushroom, Scully’s libido is about to reach a climax itself. “We really need to solve this _case_ —one you seem so convinced needs our attention so we can enjoy our weekend off. In bed. Together.”

She eyes him until a pink hue tints his cheeks. He clears his throat and tugs at the crotch of his slacks. “You throwing air quotes around the word ‘case’ doesn’t mean there isn’t one. And as for our weekend, I can think of several ways to make up it up to you…”

“Oh, several is an understatement.” Just the thought of his face buried within the vee of her thighs, sucking the swollen bead of her clit between his soft lips until her back arches off the bed is enough to send a shiver of anticipation up her spine. She coughs away a moan and feels his familiar burning stare along the side of her face. “Watch the road, Mulder. I need you in one piece if you’re to make it up to me the way I’m planning.”

She tosses him a pointed look just in time to catch a shit eating grin spread across his smug, handsome face as he tugs on that stupid fucking tie.

_Damn him._

—

The Sheriff’s Department of Kalamazoo County

Climax, MI

12:40PM

She gets out of the car, finally catching a gust of cool air that isn’t tainted with an abundance of moisture, and stretches as Mulder pops the trunk to fumble through his bag. “Hang on a sec, Scully. I left my badge in here.”

“Mulder, is there a reason you’ve packed as though you intend to hike through the wilderness? And please, for the love of God, do not tell me that is exactly what you plan for us to do,” Scully accuses as she stares at the balled up mess of outerwear within his luggage.

He sucks his lips between his teeth and his eyes widen at her assessment. She can only huff out a breath and shake her head. He may as well have the words “ _Guilty. Don’t kick my ass”_ written across his forehead.

“I know, I know, I promised. I have a lot to mak—”

“Let’s get this over with,” she cuts in and waltzes into the Sheriff's office, knowing all too well that she’d follow Mulder anywhere no matter how “out there” his cases seem to be.

The curious deputy eyes Scully first, then raises a gray, caterpillar brow to Mulder after he stares at their badges. “What brings you to Climax, agents?” Scully accepts the offered handshake and ignores Mulder’s stifled glee of unintentional innuendo.

“Well, I’m glad you asked,” Mulder smirks, knowing full well that Scully will _not_ be expressing any joy over the reason they’ve endured three out of four seasons in half a days time. “Sasquatch sightings mean anything to you?”

The deputy grins. “Bigfoot?”

Mulder nods at Scully, cueing her for a response, so she crosses her arms and dons a fake smile. “One in the same.”

“Well then, you’ve come to the right place.”

—

Fairfield Inn

Climax, MI

7:12PM

After six hours of stomping through the waterlogged grass, tripping over her fieldwork boots caked with mud, and actively ignoring Mulder’s attempts to validate their reasoning for trouncing through the mosquito riddled woods, Scully put her foot down and told Mulder she’d meet him in the car. She chose to keep the fact that the scenery was stunning to herself in case Mulder had the urge to return the next day. They found no evidence of Sasquatch activity and the witnesses who had seen “Bigfoot in their backyard” had finally sobered up enough to admit they had also witnessed Barney the purple dinosaur smoking their weed in the living room.

A quick dinner at the diner across the street from their hotel had led Mulder to dive into a detailed story with a local man who had claimed to see the giant ape-like figure multiple times over the years. Scully had sat and waited all of twenty seconds before she left Mulder with the check and decided it was time to claim what she was owed.

When his footfalls echo down the hallway, Scully rights herself in the chair, licks her lips, and feels her clit pulsate in expectancy at the sound of her partner unlocking his hotel room door. 

Mulder flicks on the light, eyes trained on his dirty boots, and immediately shuts the door with a groan of annoyance that Scully can only assume is from lack of obtaining substantial proof. He kicks off his shoes as he turns and stumbles, mouth agape, eyes bigger than the Sasquatch they were supposed to be investigating.

“Scu… you’re… wha…” he stammers, breathless in an instant.

“Breathe, Mulder,” she prompts with a smirk, slowly uncrossing her naked legs and drags her sharp heel across the small, makeshift desk.

She’s bare to him, wanton. Sitting in the chair wearing nothing but his favorite, gaudy 1993 tie slung through the valley of her breasts, barely covering her sex with her four inch fuck-me pumps digging into the wood.

His cock tents his pants and pulls him to her like a beacon. An arch of her brow and a flick of his tie is the last thing she sees his darkened, green gaze focus on before tearing at his clothes and freeing his want for her.

She rolls her tongue over her pouty lips and stares eagerly at him fisting his shaft. The crown reddens and swells as he pumps himself. She can see the vein she likes to tease with her tongue throbbing beneath his fingers.

“My tie... Scully…”

“I told you that making it up to me was an understatement,” she purrs and feels her rosy nipples harden to the max. “Don’t let me down, partner.”

“Christ,” he rasps and the intense look—the one he always gives her right before he kisses her at night—sends a thrill through her core.

He stalks his way behind her, looming like predator over prey, fingers grazing her skin. She knows he can practically feel her vibrating in anticipation.

Her head falls back to his shoulder, and he slides his fingers down through her course hair, around her lips and over the glossy hood of her clit. “Shit, you’re so wet… so hot, so fucking ready. Oh, Scully,” he praises along the column of her throat and dips two fingers in cervix deep.

She responds with a whimper and a salacious roll of her hips. “Oh, God.” She can feel it building already, the burning low in her belly. The kind that leaves her teary-eyed and keening as she comes apart. “Mulder…”

Still hovering behind her, he kisses up her neck, her jaw, tilting her chin up with the hand that was just rolling her nipple between his fingertips and devours her mouth hungrily. This is her favorite part, their insatiable hunger for one another.

“Mm…” he breaks contact with a tender kiss. “Up, Scully. I plan to make good on my promise.”

Her legs feel weak already yet she doesn’t let that slow her down. She wants it a certain way tonight and she fully intends on getting it. She taunts him with the tip of his tie, swaying it across her breasts, then swirls it around each nipple and he inhales a gasp. Before Mulder can open his mouth to undoubtedly ask to taste her first, she grabs his arm and yanks him across to the bed, spilling herself over the edge, high heels parted on the floor and ass in the air with a determined expression staring him down over her shoulder. “Let’s see just how _good_ you keep your promises.”

He groans and is on her in seconds, filling her instantly with one smooth thrust after the other. His hand palms her under her belly where his tie sways with their rhythm, holding her in place as his hips careen into hers and rock the cheap hotel mattress. “Oh… so perfect, beautiful,” he husks in her ear as he pounds her deeper into the blankets.

Mulder snaps his hips just right and hits her sweet spot, the one that sends her flying every time. “Ah, oh, Jesus…” She stiffens, clenching around his strokes. Just as she reaches her peak, he pulls out, flips her around and sends her back bouncing along the mattress. “Mul—”

He swoops down and kisses her so passionately it leaves her breathless. Scully wraps her trembling legs around his back, his cock slipping effortlessly inside her as he tangles his fingers through her locks of hair she can see dancing along the sheets like fire.

She’s aching and slick under the slow sway of his hips, his kisses are erotic, hypnotic, and leaves her feeling high from his touch. It leaves her wanting more.

He slides out and she whimpers at the feeling of loss with each arch of his back. “Yesss,” she whimpers. The thickness of him makes her hiss, filling her to the brim every time. A lewd half circle of her hips grates him across her frontal wall and her clit throbs.

This is Mulder, _her Mulder_ , fucking her as if her body is still a mystery to be solved. She grips at his shoulders, relishing the feel of him inside her as her pleasure swells like a tidal wave.

_So close… so close…_

He grunts and grips the covers. “Ah, Scu… come on.”

“More,” she pleads, feeling the rapid rise of a massive orgasm. She can’t seem to get enough. Her Mulder is addictive—a drug she’s consumed since Oregon and late night confessions in the rain.

“Fu-ck!” he gasps and pumps up fiercely into her g-spot until her nails tear flesh. She fists his hair as her body surges off the mattress and warmth pours from her core, surely soaking the sheets beneath them. 

Colors flash before her eyes. _“Ohmygod_!”

“Scully,” he grunts as he plunges faster, tumbling over the edge right along with her. They sigh in unison and he collapses down to bury his face into her sweaty neck.

“God, Scully…” Yes, that’s what he’s been crooning ever since she saw stars. She could easily forget with the way her mind fogs in the haze of ecstasy. “Thanks for coming with me.”

He pulls back, smoothing wild strands of red through his fingers as his heavy lidded eyes radiate his love for her. Scully can see the sparkle shining in them with the double entendre laced in his gratitude for her choosing to be by his side. “Where else would I be?”

He nudges away the tie still looped around her throat and hums happily against her pulse point in response. She loves this man. The only man that can both irritate her, and make her swoon at the same time.

He smiles, pressing a soft, damp kiss to the side of her mouth and she melts under him. Her muted vision returns slowly while he murmurs promises for more in her ear.

As her fingers comb through his mussed hair, completely and foolishly head over heels for Fox Mulder, she realizes that searching for Sasquatch in the Michigan mud doesn’t seem so bad after all.

Welcome to Climax, indeed.

——

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I fudged the facts that Bigfoot sightings are well-known in the lower peninsula rather than the upper, which is in fact the case. And yes, there really are cities named Climax and Hell, MI.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
